Magical Ketchup Sex Adventure
by Ketchuper
Summary: Using magical ketchup of DOOM, Tails ends up getting Cream interested in him. Really weird, funny, random, romantic, and sexual story. Please leave a review!


Tails was eating hot dogs, when all of the sudden he got an idea. This idea was to randomly squirt ketchup on himself! So he did. However, Tails looked at the packaging the ketchup. It said: "Warning: May make you squirt this ketchup on yourself, which then makes everyone want to have sex with you. Beware of Shamwow Imitators!"

Tails wasn't even sure about sex or what it meant, so he just put it away and walked to his room. Cream was there, sitting on his bed. Wait, what?

Tails: "Uhm.. Hi!"

Cream sat down cutely on his bed, with her cute tan feet rubbing against eachother playfully, and she looked up at Tails, blushing a tiny bit from the magical ketchup, the ketchup of doom, the doom of sex. And ketchup. Except that it's not really doom. Not doom at all. Nope.

Cream: "Hiya, Tails!" Cream giggled as she closed her eyes happily, then opened them and looked at him again, smiling. "Whacha up to?"

Tails: "Uhm... Nothing... Why are you here?"

Cream: "Oh! Well uhm..." Her eyes glowed ketchup-red, as she said in a weird voice, "THE KETCHUP MADE ME DO IT. THE KETCHUP AAAALWAYS MAKES ME DO IT.. AHA. AHAHAHAHA...!!!!"

Tails: "Uhm... Huh...? I don't get it.. In fact, you're kinda scaring me..."

Cream: "Whoops! Sorry! Hehehehe. So, anything new?"

Tails: "Well, I just saved a bunch of money on life insura- Wha?"

Cream was starting to lay down, and lifted her dress a tiny bit with her panties showing a bit, even though they were just plain white ones.

Cream: "Uhm... Hey, Tails.....?"

Tails: "Uh, what? I came here to play Sonic Fortress 2, I just learned Magic Missile and I was about to cast Spah Sappin' Meh Sentry level 80 on a level 20 monster so that I can collect more sandviches so that I coul-"

Cream: "Please! P..Please.... Uhm..." Cream blushed ketchup red and sat back up and looked at her shoes, her shoes that were red. Red like ketchup. You know what I'm talking about. You always do. Do you? Yes. You do.

Tails: "Uh, please what?" He looked at his watch, really wanting to play Sonic Fortress 2.

Cream: "...Guess!" Cream turned over and laid down on her tummy, lifting her dress up above her pantied rear. "I feel...strange...from that...ketchup...."

The ketchup makes everyone near Tails want to have sex with him, but you know that, so shut up. But anyways, they know it's from the ketchup, for the ketchup has waves. Ketchupy waves that make them taste Ketchup. That and want sex. With him. I dunno, don't ask me, ask whoever made the ketchup. And that certainly wasn't me. Or was it? Yeah, it was me actually, but you know.

Tails: "...I don't get it."

Cream: "I don't...get it either..." Cream started getting emotional and sat up again and looked down... "Tails...?"

Tails: "Huh? What is it... CREAM... WHAT DO YOU WANT. I JUST CAME HERE. TO PLAY. SONIC FORTRESS 2. I HAVE WORK IN THE MORNING. I HAVE GAMES TO PLAY. MY GOD."

Tears came down Cream's eyes very slowly.

Tails: "Er.... Huh...? I'm sorry... What is it, Cream...?" Tails felt stupid, stupidly red, red like ketchup, stupid ketchup, ketchup that is stupidly red and-- I mean. Tails sat next to her, wanting her to be happy. "Is there anything I can do to cheer you up?"

Cream: "I feel weird... Weird from that ketchup... I've never felt this way before..." Cream cried as she put her hands to her eyes, crying from confusion and weird emotions.

Tails: "I feel weird too, ever since I squirt ketchup on myself randomly, I felt kinda weird." Tails got worried. "Please don't cry, Cream!"

Cream was confused, but her whole body today has been urging for Tails, which confused Cream more because she never liked Tails to this extent before. Cream knew her entire mind and body wanted to be held by Tails right now, not knowing if it's from ketchup or not, and she moved her head onto Tails's chest. She didn't understand at all, but she suddenly felt very, very happy. Her cute rabbit little girl face smiled up so much, finally being happy, while not understanding why exactly."

Cream: "I love you..."

Tails: "..!!!!" Tails's eyes widened. "I don't get it! D-do you even know what you're saying? I think the ketchup is making us act weird!"

Cream started having tears come out of her eyes again, but then nuzzled her face way more into Tails's chest fur to be happy again and hugged him and felt happy again. "Hehe... Taiilss...! I'm not sure if it's ketchup, but... Right now... I..." Cream blushed, which she usually doesn't do much. "I love you... I love you right now!" Cream felt that feeling echoing in her and she hugged him tight.

Tails blushed himself, lightly. "I.... I'm... Not sure what to say!!!" he said. Suddenly Tails got all nervous and his voice got all screechy and he felt more nervous than ever before. He suddenly felt weird urges too, that'd pop up in his head, followed by him thinking to himself that he's weird for having such thoughts.

Cream's head left his chest fur as she sat up, sitting next to Tails still, and looked at him silently. Then her eyes looked down a little, being kind of confused in her head right now.

Tails: "Don't worry."

Cream: "Huh...?"

Tails: "I don't get it either. I also feel really weird.. I keep -..." he blushed again harder and looked down a little too. "Weird thoughts and ideas are appearing in my head, too... Thoughts about us..."

Cream: "...H...Hmmm...?" Cream felt less weird and put her gloved finger to below her mouth, looking at him and thinking, focusing on him and what he was saying.

Tails: "But all I know is... All I know about any of this is... If it involves you crying, feeling weird, and feeling hurt... The only thing I want to say to you is... Don't worry. I... I don't like seeing you cry.." Tails looked down more, his eyes getting watery, thinking quickly that it's weird how emotionally he's getting, especially when he's not very emotional much, especially over things that aren't Sonic or working on his machines.

Cream: "..H...hmmm...?" Cream absorbed it all in and felt weirdishly happy inside that he said something so sweet to her. Cream looked up at him blankly.

Tails: "...Huh...?"

Cream: ".........THAT'S THE sweetest thing anyone's ever said to me!!!" Cream pounce hugged Tails the Fox down from the side happily with her eyes closed happily during the pounce, then opening her eyes, hugging him tons tightly. "Awww!! Thank you so much!" Cream said while happily nuzzling her cheek by Tails's cheek.

Cream smelled the ketchup with her cute little rabbit nose, and it made her feel weird again.

Cream: "Hehe...." Cream smiled while acting weirdly, under heavy influence of the weird ketchup, and she sat up and walked out.

Tails: "H-huh?? Where you going?"

Cream winked at him, then left, closing the door. Cream then walked back in after a minute, holding the ketchup bottle Tails used.

Tails: "Huh...? Don't use that again!"

Cream, while under influence from the ketchup: "But I want you...to want me...!"

Tails: "H-....Huh....?"

Cream grinned and smiled, and laid down on her back next to Tails. Cream un-did the top of the ketchup.

Cream: "Tails......" Cream looked at him, smiling weirdly.

Tails: "Huh...? Stop making me say huh so much, gosh!!"

Cream: "Hehehe...."

Cream slid her dress up. She slid it above her panties, and up to where the dress is below her upper chest, and started to squirt the ketchup all over her tummy. It slowly dissolved magically. Then Cream sat up and put the almost empty bottle on the floor.

Tails: "H...H...uu...uuuuh........? I feel....w...e...i...r...d.... Ness... I mean, Cream....!!"

Cream: "...Do you... want me...?"

Tails looked at her, and they looked at each other silently. Then, Tails looked at the bottle, and noticed another warning. It said: "Warning: when this bottle is used for a second time, after 5 minutes it will make the user turn completely back to normal, yet other people will still want to tap you like a maniac. Warning. Warning. Warning. The bottle will now self-destruct in 5....4.....3.....2...." Tails then opened the window and threw the bottle out of it, while the bottle exploded.

Cream: "Huh?" Cream sat up, confused. "I feel... Normal again! Yay!!!" Cream was all happy and cutely cheered like the cute little bunny rabbit Cream the Rabbit girl she really is.

Tails: "That's great!" Tails thought to himself, "Too bad, though... I still feel weird. I feel attracted to her like a magnet still..."

Cream: "Huh...?" Cream looked down at her dress'd crotch and blushed and put her hands over it. "Uhm... Excuse me!" Cream stood up and walked a step.

Tails: "Oh, hey, wait..." Tails grinned weirdly, not understanding exactly what he's doing or why. He slid his arms around Cream and hugged her before she could walk more. "What do you mean by, 'excuse me,' Cream the Rabbit?"

Cream: "H..Huh...?" Cream blushed and looked the other way. It was just that when the ketchup was making her weird, her little bunny slit down in her crotch area got all wet from being so weirdly turned on over Tails and the ketchup earlier, but now that Cream was back to normal, she noticed that she wet herself and thought that she accidently peed herself or something. "It's embarrassing..." Cream looked down blushing.

Tails: "I wanna help! Please tell me... Unless it involves your... Crotch..."

Cream got shocked, especially that Tails said such a thing.

Cream: "Huh!? Er... Well, it does..." Cream tried hiding her face more, being embarrassed.

Tails: "Know why I said 'unless it involves your crotch...?'"

Cream: "H-huh...? Yeah, because it's too embarrassing, I suppose..." Cream was still embarrassed that she wet herself, still thinking she pee'd herself accidently.

Tails: "No, Cream. It's because... If it involves your crotch... I'm... Not going to hold back helping you out with that..."

Cream: "Huh? With what? I don't know if you can..." Cream didn't really know what Tails was talking about, but Tails had no idea what he was saying himself either exactly, so they were even. Well, besides how Tails is horny like a maniac from the ketchup that dissolved on Cream earlier.

Tails: "Let me take a look, little Creamie." Tails put his hand on Cream's red dress'd chest and pushed her down softly on the bed.

Cream: "H-..Huh...?"

Tails: "I want to have sex with you... Cream!"

Cream got wide eyed a LOT, blushing with her heart beating fast.

Cream: "Huh???? My mother told me that it's how I was born! I don't want a kid!"

Tails: "Oh, you're too young to make children with it. Did you know.. That it makes you feel good..? And makes you feel very close and is a huge act of love...? I... I love you are, little cute bunny rabbit Cream... I want you. I want to make love to you. I want to...Do you...Badly. Cream."

Cream's heart started beating faster and faster, being kind of shocked and scared.

Tails went down on top of her, Cream being worried, yet it ends up that Tails's plan was to hug her for now, as he slid his arms around her, making her feel protected and safe.

Cream: "..m...mmm...." Cream had her eyes closed in a frusterated way, but appreciated the hug and very slowly had her arms hug him back.

Tails: "Hehe... Don't worry..... Cream......?" He looked at her, as Cream's little head turned sideways on the bed, looking at Tails.

Cream: "H....Huh....?"

Tails: "You!....are....so....Cute....... I want you to be my wife and to bear my children in the future..... Okay, Cream the Rabbit?" Tails closed his eyes in a happy expression, as somehow sweetly saying that made his pink rod down below start to show itself and rise a little bit.

Cream: "H...Huh!!?.." Cream blushed a ton cutely with her cute little bunny rabbit girl face. "Bu-"

A kiss on her lips. That's what she suddenly felt and noticed had happened to her before she could finish talking.

Cream blushed tons as her cute eyes widened.

Cream: "Tails...! I..."

It pressed against her rabbit lips again. Tails's soft warm fox lips kissed her rabbit lips. Again.

Cream blushed even harder.

Cream: "Tails..!! I... I!"

Tails's left hand softly went onto Cream's cheek that wasn't against the bed.

Tails: "I want you." Tails slowly inched his head closer to hers again.

Cream: "...-!"

Tails kissed her, wrapped his gloved hands around Cream's clothed lower back and upper back, he inched even closer and closer to Cream, his body - especially his legs - wrapped around Cream's, and finally, well... Tails the Fox's lips pressed for a final time (for now) against Cream the Rabbit's lips... Her cute young soft Rabbit lips, that were being kissed by the lucky Tails the Fox himself... But this time... Cream felt even happier, and, well... Her eyes started to close. And when her eyes started to close, her eyelashes pushed down on Tails's eyelashes, as the Fox and the Rabbit's eyes both closed, slowly and slowly, until they closed all the way with Tails's body warped all around hers.

His...foxy tongue went forward inside of his own mouth. As their lips connected, they both opened their lips a little... They automatically got all prepared for it, yet not at all, too.... Tails did it.. He pushed his warm tongue out of his mouth, and.. Into little young, cute, Cream the Rabbit's mouth. Cream was normal, yet felt weird in a very good way. His tongue slid slowly through Cream's entrance, brushing against the top and bottom of it, as he got shocked for a second happily and blushed, as his fox tongue touched Creams'.

He licked up the bottom of it once, not too slowly. He brushed his tongue around the side of her cute and young tongue, and he slid his tongue around hers... His tongue wrapped around and around her tongue twice, circling it and tasting it. Tails's warmth kept warming up Cream the Rabbit's little rabbit mouth, as Tails gently put his hands from her back to onto her clothed sides, and Tails slid his tongue very slowly across the top of Creams'... Tails' tongue went further into her warm mouth, slowly sliding his foxy tongue around her mouth. It was so warm. It was Cream's mouth. He tasted her warmth, the innerness of Cream, the innerness of the mouth Cream always cutely had and always acted all cute and happy and cheerful with. The mouth he saw when he first met her that flashed into his memory for an instant. Tails held Cream's red dress'd sides more and licked all around Cream's mouth. The roof of her mouth, her inner cheeks, under her tongue, and Tails's legs kept moving up and down slowly as he started running his tongue all around her mouth some more, circling it all over. Their eyes tightened a little, and suddenly something strange happened.

"....MmmmmmmM....." Cream accidently let out a little cute young Rabbit sigh into his mouth in pleasure, and it went down Tails's body, as he and his body heard it and felt good from hearing her make that cute little moan from him. Tails's arms moved back to around her back, as Cream and Tails's tongue started to cutely play with eachother, rubbing against eachother's softly. "Mhmhmhmhmhmhm!" She really is a cute little rabbit girl, giggling and giggling a little from them playing and playin with eachother's tongues. Tails slid his tongue away, but then brushed uup the entire bottom of Cream's cute pink rabbit tongue with his, as Tails and Cream were at their happiest they've felt for awhile.

But that was it for now... Tails slowly backed his tongue, sliding it backwards through the entrance of Cream the Rabbit's cute mouth, returning back into Tails the Fox's mouth... They very, very, very slowly backed their faces away, with their eyes VERY slowly opening at the same time... They saw eachother's cute faces as their eyes were slowly opening, then when their eyes were about half way open, they looked down a little and noticed their..combined loving strand of drool that was connecting to eachother's mouths...

Eventually, their eyes were 3/4ths open, looking at eachother with their faces all red and pink from it.

Cream: ".....Tails.....?" Cream said very softly, noticing that her hands were on each of Tails's cheeks and she never even noticed it much until now.

Tails: "...Yeah....? What...is it, my Cream the Rabbit honey?" Tails felt kinda stupid for saying that, yet still blushingly very happy.

Cream: "...i love you...."

Tails continued blushing... Looking down, but before he could know it, Cream planted herself underneath Tails's chin.

Tails: "Cream... I love you too!" The hand on Cream's upper back started to place itself onto the back of Cream's soft head, and Tails smiled happily as his other hand went down and stroked Cream's little fluffy Rabbit tail, which made Cream giggle very, very softly against him.

Cream: "...." She just hugged him tighter, her eyes closed happily.

Tails: "...Will you be my Gir-"

Cream: "Yeah!" Cream smiled some more, hugging him more. "I love you~..! Yes! I will......." She couldn't stop hugging and hugging him more with her arms, ending up giggling very quietly just from being so happy, not even being able to control it, and hugs him more and more and more, loving this moment and the entire night.

Cream was so happy... Her mouth closed and she felt relaxed. Before she knew it, she was so satisfied, comfy, and happy, that she even ended up drooling on Tails's chest without realizing it...

Tails: "....Cream?"

Cream: "...Hm?..."

Tails: "..W...Uh....I mean....Crr..Cream, could you... Uhm... Will you take off...your...clothes...for me....?"

Cream looked up, while still nuzzled into Tails's furry fox chest so much that looking up didn't really do anything much, and nuzzled into his chest a bunch more.

Cream: "Okay!" Cream said cheerfully. She still didn't understand that much about the purpose of clothes or about sexual things.

She layed down on the bed on her back, as Tails admired it, being all anxious and excited and nervous about it.

Cream: "Uhm..." Cream looked the other way embarrassed. "But like I was trying to say, I... think I had an accident in my...underwear...uhm..." Cream's eyes were closed in frustration as she was embarrassed about saying that and worried about his reaction.

Tails: "That's okay! I want to see..your whole body!" He said happily and excited still, knowing the wet spot was really from the time earlier. You know, the time when this was really really weird, before this suddenly weirdly became dead serious.

Cream: "O-..Okay!...." She took her large shoes off, along with her socks. Then she blushingly and embarrassedly slid her dress off of her shoulders, sliding it down. She cutely slid her legs in the air while layin on her back, sliding her dress off. Tails was staring HARD at Cream's chest with his tails suddenly completely up, shocked at seeing it. She was flat, but with very very small budding bumps by her..nipples..which speaking of that, that's what Tails was freaking out over.. Cream the Rabbit's little pink nipples standing up in her cute rabbit fur, as her upper self was all nude in front of him. Then Tails galped and felt like he died for a second, as he then payed attention and noticed Cream sliding her panties down, and then up in the air where her legs were lifted, and finally down to the top of her feet.

Before Cream could slide her panties off of her feet, Tails pounced her down.

Tails: "C..C..C-c-c-c-c...Cream..."

Cream: "Huh...??"

Tails's whole body was shaking. He couldn't handle it, his body was freaking out. He never felt so weirdly excited. She was naked. And he didn't see her slit yet, since he only had a side view when Cream slid her undies off, and Tails is looking at her face right now.

Tails: "T-..T-t-t-t-...I mean.. Uh...!!!.. Uh!!... C-....Can I touch...???"

Cream: "Huuuh...?" She blushed and her face turned sideways, but she her eyes still looked at him from below. "Yes.. You may...."

Tails: "UHM...!!..." Tails sat down next to her instead. He needed to calm down, he realized himself finally.

Cream: "...!" Cream's eyes looked in amusement down toward his crotch. Suddenly, he had a long pink rod there.

Tails: "U...Uhhhhh!!!!!!!" Tails said that in a type of weird moan noise, as his eyes closed, his rod shacked, and pre-cum drooled down his rod.... "I..I-i...Want you...!"

Cream: "What's that?"

Tails: "M-my boy part.. You have..your part down there.. and I have that... It feels really good when touched.. A-and junk.. Eh heh..."

Cream was cutely bent over nakie on the bed with Tails distracting himself with Cream's fluffy tail above her cute rear end, as Cream was looking very amused at Tails's pink rod. She poked it.

Tails: "Heh heh!... Huh...? Y-you can... Play with it if you want.. Er... T-that'd be nice if you did, I mean.. Uh.. May you...? Cream..." Tails said while nervous and shaking a little less, trying to see her rear or anything, but couldn't because she was bent over to the side of him. "Sorry.. I-I'm nervous... B-but please do..." Tails said while still shaking.

"W-Wait....WAIT....AWAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! CREAMIE!!!!" Before he knew it, Cream was tasting his rod, she had her eyes closed as his rod was going deeper and deeper into her mouth.

Cream: "..'uh?" Cream was trying to say while his rod was in her mouth.

Tails: "P-P..PLEASE...AH...DO IT MORE...AH..PLEASE...uuuuUUUUUUGH....."

Cream: "..'ou 'ean 'ike 'is?" Cream tried saying more while it was in her mouth, as Cream TIGHTENED her little cute Rabbit mouth entrance around his thing, tightening and TIGHTENING against Tails's very, very sensitive pink red rod, and Cream slid her little young tongue down it, as it rubbed more and more against the bottom of Tails's pink red shaft as it kept crawling and crawling down his rod.

Tails: "....UHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! CREAM!!!!!!!! UuuuuuuGHHHH!!!" Tails started pushing it into her mouth more, all as Cream tightened her mouth entrance even more agaisnt her thing so that it was even tighter to slide through, as it rubbed in and out of her tightly closed mouth that contained her little rabbit tongue wetly crawling all around his pink rod, all over the place, rubbing and rubbing his red rod with her tongue cutely, not even knowing what she's doing.

"GAAAAH....!!!!" Tails PUSHED his rod hard through the tight entrance all at once and poured a loooooooooot of his fox semen cum into her bunny rabbit mouth. It kept coming and coming out.. All while it was in her mouth with her tongue cutely rubbing around the underneath side of his rod, doing it as he cums until it fills her mouth too much. She then slides her mouth back as his rod cums more on her lips and all over her mouth and face, as cum drools out of her mouth as it's barely able to contain it.

Tails never cummed so much. He's only touched himself like that twice before, he wasn't sure about that stuff before. Tails finally stopped having it come out a bunch, as it started to squirt out in little sequences for the last time.

Cream: "..'Uh?" Cream said, unable to talk still with her mouth half-way full with his cum, the other half being swallowed down her little cute innocent rabbit throat already, into her cute little young bunny tummy, as Cream got on her cute little nakie knees and hands, as she crawled up to him, letting his cum sequences squirt onto her face more as she closes her eyes a few times. Afterwords, she opened her eye a little bit with cum on the upper half a bit, as she licked his rod three more times, and then licked all around the head to try cleaning off the cum during Tails's final squirts of fox semen.

Then, Cream laid down.

Tails: ".....Ugh..........." He looked down at Cream's face, covered with Tails's fox semen... She liked it a lot and had a happy expression on her face, as her rabbit tongue stuck out to lick around her mouth for the cum near there.

Cream: "Uhh... 'id I 'ooh 'ood?" She opened up her mouth for him and shows him that it's filllled with fox cum in the inside of her mouth, still. She pointed at it and winked happily, and swallowed it. You could even hear the swallow sound in her cute very young rabbit throat is Tails's own fox semen from inside his body went down Cream's wet mouth, throat, and finally into her 'lil rabbit tummy.

Tails: "..." He was so happy with her at the moment. He grabbed a washcloth and laid on top of her, cleaning off his semen that was on her.

Cream: "Tails..?"

Tails: "Huh?"

Cream then winked n took her gloves off too, time suddenly stopping for Tails for that very second as he finally saw her cute hands and fingers. But then, Cream stuck her finger inside her mouth to get some leftover cum, stuck the finger out, got some more cum from her face onto her finger, and finally looked at Tails and quickly shoved her finger into Tails's mouth, wanting him to have it too.

Tails: "..Uh....Huuuh.....?" Tails tasted it for her and swallowed. "Why'd you do that for?"

Cream: "Hehe.. It was because you were cleaning it off with that washcloth instead of tasting it."

Tails: "Why would I..want to taste it?"

Cream: "It's from you, so I knew all along that it's something very good. So you should want it, too! Hehe. If not, I thought it'd be like saying it's something that's not that good. But it came from you feeling good, so I know it's good, cuz it's yours! You're better than you think, hehe...."

Tails smiled at being told something so nice.

Cream hugged him down.

Tails: "I'm tired..."

Cream: "Me too..."

They were both so happy...

Cream: "Myaaaa..." Cream slid Tails's gloves off of him too, making him and her both blush, as they snuggled up naked and started to fall asleep together.

And that's it for now, kiddies, I'm tired now too, so I'm going to bed. See you! And BEWARE OF KETCHUP IMITATORS.


End file.
